


Honesty

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honesty is not always the best policy.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "orange" at both LiveJournal's Supernatural100 and 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

"How do I look?" a voice behind him asked.

Sam looked around. The voice belonged to a chatty girl from his Economics class. Shelly?

"Uh, fine." Sam stammered. He never knew how to answer 'girl' questions like that. Dad and Dean never asked him how they looked.

"Sherry, why are you orange?" This girl he didn't know.

"It's not orange, it's Acapulco Bronze!" Sherry responded indignantly.

"Sweetie, I've seen tangerines less orange than you."

"Honestly, Jess!" Sherry declared, flouncing off.

"Somehow, I don't think honesty is what Sherry wanted." Sam told her. "I'm Sam."

"So, Sam, how do I Iook?"


End file.
